


A Punch To The Face Should Not End Up With My Dick In Your Ass

by cabinfeverdreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Barebacking, Big Dick!Stiles, Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Underage Sex, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinfeverdreams/pseuds/cabinfeverdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn't sure how he and Jackson came to this.<br/>One minute Stiles is at Jackson's door, ready to punch him for playing keep-away with Scott's inhaler, the next minute Jackson's teaching Stiles how he likes to have his ass eaten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> literally typed this up at 3 am so mistakes are mine and yeah im hella tired.

Stiles isn't sure how he and Jackson came to this.  
One minute Stiles is at Jackson's door, ready to punch him for playing keep-away with Scott's inhaler, the next minute Jackson's teaching Stiles how he likes to have his ass eaten.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Stiles pulls up to Jackson's stupidly expensive house. Only the Porsche is in the driveway so Stiles assumes his parents aren't home yet.

He matches up to the dark wooded door and pounds on it. He's impatient, of course, and knocks hard as fuck again. This time it opens up to reveal a barely-dried, fresh out the shower, Jackson.

He's got the stupid ass smirk on his stupid ass face and just as Stiles is about to punch it off, he's pulled inside and shoved against a wall.

This isn't going according to plan at all.

"What do you want, Stilinski?" Jackson's grip in Stiles' shirt tightens.

In Stiles' defense he wasn't expecting a shirtless Jackson to answer so he's a little thrown off. 

"Um, I just-you're a-..." He's blushing so hard he feels it in his toes because that's very much a boner barely hidden by a soft looking towel.

"What's wrong, Stiles? Cat got your tongue?"

"What? No I just-wait you called me 'Stiles'."

He smirks that smirk. "Follow me," Jackson walks up the stairs with that ass just looking perfect.

Stiles should've left. He should've left and gotten wasted and block this encounter out, but instead he follows. His blush fades only slightly.

Jackson's sitting casually on his bed when Stiles walks in the room. It's clean and tidy and looks like someone's barely moved in and not like someone's lived in it their whole life. It makes Stiles' heart hurt a little.

Jackson rolls his eyes. "We gonna do this or what?"

That snaps Stiles out of his reverie. "Do what?"

"Fuck," Jackson says way too casually. "That's what you're here for right?"

'It is now' Stiles thinks. He's pulled by the belt loops and the blush comes back full force.

Jackson stands, the towel dangerously loose, and begins to pepper kisses on Stiles' neck. One hand on Stiles' waist, the other on his neck. Stiles leans into the touch. He lets out an involuntary moan. Jackson unbuttons Stiles' pants and shoves them down.

"Take your shirt and shoes off," He commands. Stiles follows without hesitation also taking his socks off. Jackson pulls the waistband of Stiles's boxer briefs and his eyes widen in mild shock.

"Holy shit,"

"What? What? What?" Stiles mildly freaks out and starts to examine his cock. He knows he's uncircumcised but is his dick weird? "What the hell is wrong?"

"Your dick...It's huge. It's gotta be at least seven inches." Jackson runs a hand through his hair.

"It gets bigger when I'm hard." Now it's Jackson's turn to blush.

"Take those off," Jackson nods to the boxer briefs Stiles still has on.

Jackson turns them around and pushes Stiles on the bed. Stiles scrambles backwards until he's sitting against the headboard. Jackson goes around to the nightstand to get out the lube and condom.

"Oh, I'm clean dude." Stiles reassures Jackson.

"Yeah, everyone knows Stilinski. I'm not risking my perfect ass though."

That reasonable Stiles supposes. Better safe than sorry.

Stiles begins to start to ramble about something Jackson couldn't care less about. He quickly straddles Stiles to shut him the hell up by planting his lips on the the other boys.  
Stiles' hands go straight to Jackson's hips, thumbs moving in circles. Even with his mouth occupied Stiles still has to move in some way, shape, or form.  
Jackson pulls back for a minute to push Stiles' head to his collarbone and to directly move his hands, with those long fucking fingers, to his pert ass. Jackson wraps his arms around Stiles' neck.  
Both boys are fully hard by now and Stiles wasn't lying when he said he gets bigger. He's gotta be, maybe, eight and a half, maybe nine, inches and very thick. His own cock is only seven and a half inches fully hard.  
The thought of getting Stiles' cock inside him makes his hole twitch.

Stiles begins to knead Jackson's ass and Jackson moans from the kneading and the mouth on his neck.

"While this is surprisingly enjoyable, I've gotta meet Danny at Jungle in a few hours so let's move on."

"What do we move on to?" Stiles is eager to further this along.

"Well considering you haven't done anything with anyone at all besides your own hand, I'm assuming you didn't clean out."

"Clea-" Jackson interrupts with a "Yeah I figured. So here's how it's gonna go down. You're gonna go down on me. You're gonna eat me out until I'm whimpering and begging you to fuck me. Then you're gonna keep eating me out but add your fingers. After a while of that you're gonna get that fat cock in me and pound my ass. Any questions?"

"Just one,"

"What," Jackson replies tensely.

"Can you stop talking and get on your stomach so I can get started?"

Admittedly Jackson was shocked to hear that come out of Stiles' mouth; usually Stiles was getting told to shut up, but Jackson did move off Stiles' lap to lay on his stomach, pushing his ass up in the air.  
Stiles moved behind Jackson and put his hands on Jackson's cheeks to pull them apart.

He looks at Jackson's hole. It's hairless and a rosy pink color. It's kinda cute.   
Going off of the countless porn he's seen, Stiles licks one broad strip across Jackson's hole. It earns him a soft moan. Jackson doesn't taste bitter. He's perfectly salty and a little sweet. He wiggles his tongue up and down quickly which earns him no reaction. He wiggles it side to side which gets him an annoyed sigh.

"Look Stilinski either eat my ass right or get out." Jackson remains face down.

"Well I've never done this before dumbass so I don't know how you like it you douche."

"You're lucky you have a big dick otherwise I'd throw you out and call someone else." Stiles rolls his eyes. Jackson gets up and sits in front of Stiles, hard and leaking. "Look forget what you've seen in porn. It's all exaggeration. Lick around the hole. Don't wiggle your whole tongue; just the tip. Tease me so I want more. Suck on it a bit. Got it now?"

Stiles nods quickly, even more eager to start. Jackson resumes his position. Stiles follows Jackson's advice and spreads the full cheeks before him as much as he can. He places the very tip of his tongue against Jackson's hole and very slowly moves it in a circle, going from the center to the very edge and back again. He gets a slightly breathless moan in reward. He grabs handfuls of ass and squeezes while slightly picking up the speed of his tongue. His saliva is starting to gradually slide down Jackson's taint and Stiles licks from said taint to Jackson's delicious hole. Jackson's got a white-knuckled grip on his sheets.  
Stiles goes to suck a hickey on the back of Jackson's neck. His cock presses against Jackson's hole.

"S-stiles...please."

"I could fuck you now," Jackson nods quickly. There are beads of sweat forming on his hairline. "Or I could actually listen to you for once and keep eating you out."  
He receives a frustrated groan.

Stiles goes back down to bite Jackson's meaty cheek. Jackson's backs arches and he throws his head back as Stiles begins to suck on his hole. Jackson's body has a light layer of swear clinging to his skin. 

"I-I need-" He begins to say.

"What, baby? What do you need?"

"Your fingers, your cock. Anything. Please?"

"Hmmm, nah." Stiles considers this payback for Jackson fucking with Scott this afternoon.

Stiles places the very tip of his tongue on Jackson's hole and very slowly wiggles it. Jackson's breathe gets harsher and he pushes back on Stiles' face. 

He somehow manages to get the lube in Stiles' hand and he flips onto his back. He holds his legs up by his knees and he feels the cool liquid on his hole. Jackson forces his eyes open and Stiles looks equally as wrecked as Jackson even though he wouldn't admit it.

Stiles taps the lubed hole with his finger before slowly sinking it inside Jackson. He's hot, almost unbearably, and tight like a vise and his walls seem to milk Stiles's finger. He thrusts his finger in and out of the other boy, getting used to the feeling. He pulls his finger out, much to Jackson's chagrin, to lube up another finger. He slowly lets Jackson get accustomed to added member before adding a third finger.

Jackson's legs are shaking with want and need when he moans out "Please. No more. M'ready."

Feeling particularly petty Stiles pulls his fingers out, which produces a positively sinful whimper from Jackson, and places his mouth next to Jackson's ear to whisper "Beg me."

Jackson groans but does what he's told. "Please fuck me. I need that cock in me. Make me feel good. Please daddy."

Stiles choose to ignore that last sentence and says "You gonna leave Scott and me alone?"

"Ugh yes you asshole. I'll leave you and McCall alone. Just please, please, pleeeease fuck me. M'so close."

Stiles is pretty close, too, so he carefully lubes himself up, rolling his foreskin back and lines himself up with Jackson's hole. He pushes slightly and even with all his prep it still takes a bit of effort to push past the tight ring of muscle. Once the head pops through it's all a waiting game. Albeit a very intense game seeing as Jackson seemed even tighter and hotter on Stiles' dick than his fingers.

Jackson managed to taunt Stiles even with his dick up in his ass. "Y-you better not be a-a minute man Stilinski,"

Stiles shoved the rest of his dick inside Jackson in a quick movement.

"Don't fucking worry about it." He lamely retorts. 

Jackson lets his legs down to grab at the sheets. "Fuuuuuuck. Oh mygod. Holy fucking fuck." Stiles smirks at Jackson's blissed out yet frustrated face. Stiles rolls his hips slowly and Jackson keens at the wonderful action.

"Fucking move please."

"That's not how you talk to me." Stiles pulls out just so his head is in and shoves himself back in. Jackson screams out in pleasure. Stiles stills himself. "Ask me right."

"Please daddy give me that fat cock. I'll be good. Please, please, please." Jackson's pleading will never get old. Stiles picks up his pace, searching for Jackson's prostrate, as Jackson wraps his legs, his ankles locking, around Stiles' waist to get him deeper. Their bodies are sweating so much and it should be gross but Stiles licks at the salty beads and crashes their lips together. He finds that bundle of nerves and keeps thrusting against it over and over. The headboard makes a wonderful noise as Stiles pounds Jackson's hole. 

"M'so close daddy." Jackson moans after a particularly deep thrust. "Can I come please? Daddy let me come please." 

"Not yet, baby." Stiles smooths Jackson's sweat soaked hair. "You're doing so good for me. Can you hold out for a minute longer? Can you do that for daddy?"

Jackson doesn't voice his answer but nods.

Stiles reaches down to push a finger inside Jackson's tight heat and mutters "Come for me baby. Come for daddy. Let your neighbors know my name, baby boy." And Jackson's nails scratch down Stiles' back as he screams Stiles' name over and over as ropes of creamy come spurt out, hitting Jackson on the chin, chest, on the pillow, and bedspread.

Stiles doesn't stop hitting Jackson's prostate. If anything he hits it harder.  
He stills as comes, groaning out Jackson's name and filling his hole up with come. He pulls out and slurps at the come dripping out of Jackson, pushing his whole tongue inside. Jackson, spent and overstimulated, starts to crawl backwards. Stiles gets the hint and stops. He goes to Jackson's bathroom to get a wet washcloth and clean himself and Jackson off.

Jackson seems too out of it to walk Stiles out do Stiles dresses as quickly and quietly as possible-which means nearly falling over and braining himself on Jackson's dresser. He leaves and Jackson, just before he falls asleep, sees the condom on his nightststand.

"Goddammit," he mumbles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back and better than eva?!
> 
> Due to popular demand I had to add a chapter to this story. I hope y'all like it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome.
> 
> I own nothing except the mistakes.

ONE MONTH LATER

Jackson was casually scrolling through Grindr when a familiar pale somewhat defined torso came up. Stilinski.

Jackson considered the possibilities. Stiles was actually a good fuck that gave him an orgasm so great he got a cramp from curling his toes so hard.

On the other hand Stiles was still a loser and Jackson doesn't repeat hookups.

Fuck it.

\- Come over tomorrow after school at 6

The reply came quickly.

\- How do you talk to me?

Jackson sighed loudly but typed out the response Stilinski was looking for.

\- Please daddy can I have your fat cock in my ass?

\- That's more like it baby.

The next day

Jackson heard a knock on his door and a ping from Grindr. He threw on a red jockstrap that framed his ass perfectly and a black crop top that showed off his fantastic abs and headed downstairs.

He checked the peephole to make sure it wasn't Danny or something. Sure enough it was Stilinski who stood there looking at his phone.

Jackson opened the door and stood aside to let Stilinski in. The two walked to Jackson's room flirtatiously touching. A grope of ass here, a neck kiss there.

Jackson walked in the room first and spun around planting a kiss on Stiles' lips. Stiles gripped Jackson's hips easily.

"I see you wore my favorite color." Stiles said in between kisses on Jackson's abs.

"I see you not sucking my dick,"

Stiles smacked Jackson's exposed ass cheeks before pulling the jock down and letting gravity do the rest.  
Stiles suckled on Jackson's cockhead, giving the underside of Jackson's shaft little kitten licks. Jackson stepped out of the underwear, kicking them somewhere.

Jackson's moans were soft above Stiles. Jackson stripped himself of the barely there shirt. He grabbed Stilinski's hair, just long enough to grab and pull, and began to fuck his mouth.

"Fuck," Jackson groaned.

Stiles grabbed Jackson by the hips and pushed him back on the bed. While Stiles got naked Jackson started to play with his hole.  
Stiles moaned deeply as Jackson made eye contact with him and plunged a finger in himself.

Stiles crawled up Jackson's body placing a kiss everywhere he could. Calves, thighs, belly button, abs, pecs, neck.

When he finally reached Jackson's lips, Jackson had two fingers pumping inside him. Stiles grabbed his hand abruptly stopping the motion.

"You come with my tongue in your ass and nothing more." Stiles commanded in a deep voice. His body was flushed but that didn't deter him.

Jackson nodded and Stiles pushed Jackson's legs in the air by his knees. He had some stubble which felt so good between Jackson's thighs. He licked Jackson's hole like a man starved. All Jackson could do was moan and grip his sheets. Stiles' tongue licked him around and inside Jackson's hole. Stiles lapped at the ring of wrinkled, hairless skin. He sat back to look at it. The hole seemed to clench and unclench, needing to be filled.  
So Stiles filled it with his tongue.

Jackson used his feet to push Stiles back by the shoulders. Stiles kneeled over Jackson, cock thick with blood. He could feel dots of sweat start to form on his back.

Jackson switched their positions so Stiles was on his back. Jackson took almost all of Stiles' cock in his mouth and grabbed his own arms behind his back so Stiles could fuck his mouth.

Stiles thrust in the warm, wet heart of Jackson's mouth, shoving his length as far down as he could get it. Jackson's eyes rolled back in his head with pleasure.

Jackson pulled off Stiles' cock to catch his breath, his mouth and chin coated in precome and saliva.  
Stiles adjusts them so Jackson is sitting on his face, knees by Stiles' ears. He picks up Jackson's arms and Jackson bounces on Stiles' tongue. His moans don't stop as Stiles works his hole open.

Stiles grabs Jackson's hips, using them to bounce Jackson's slick hole on his tongue. He even sucks on Jackson's balls, enveloping them in a wet heat that's just addicting.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Jackson's moans. His body is covered in sweat and it's fantastic. Stiles hums underneath Jackson adding to their pleasure.

Jackson spins around so he can suck off Stiles. Stiles sucks on Jackson's cock and Jackson rests his head on Stiles' surprisingly firm thigh and jerks him off. Stiles leaks a lot of precome which is good Jackson. His foreskin helps too.

Jackson can feel himself getting close. "M'gonna come! Oh my god!" Stiles doesn't stop sucking him and Jackson spills down Stiles' throat. Stiles sucks him dry and Jackson is twitching through his pleasure.

Stiles tries to fuck into Jackson's fist but Jackson jerks him off with his tongue licking the head. It doesn't take long for Stiles to come, ropes covering Jackson's pretty face.

Jackson flops over on his back, thighs twitching. The sweat on the both of them is cooling.

Jackson feels Stiles get off the bed and get dressed. His crop top from earlier is thrown on his face. He cleans himself and gets up to go take a shower. He looks for the red jockstrap he was wearing when his phone chirps.

It's a picture message of Stilinski with his jockstrap over his face. It's captioned "thank you baby boy xxx"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very loosely based on a hookup I had.
> 
> I'm gonna go back and add to all my stories to get back in the swing of things. Yell at me if I take more than a week to update.
> 
> Also I didn't actually go anywhere I just got lazy.


End file.
